


The draw

by Rafaperez



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Choira, F/M, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: First Class. A moment between Charles and Moira at the beach.





	The draw

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I was gone? Hope you enjoy and leave reviews and kudos please.

_In my left hand there is the familiar_

_In my right hand there's the great unknown_

_I can see the madly different gross there_

_But I'm drawn to wilder nights at home_

_Don't listen to your friends, see the despair behind their eyes_

_Don't listen to your friends, they only care and want to know why_

_I can feel the draw, I can feel it pulling me back_

_It's pulling me back_

**The draw-Bastille**

Right in front of him, Charles saw his sister Raven and, his best friend Erik, disappearing with Azazel and the others and the telepath knew that even if they met again one day, they would be in different sides, all he knew was changing and, he had made his choice too. Seek peace between humans and mutants with his school. The pain was gone now, with the bullet in in spine he couldn't feel his legs, but it was okay for now, they were still alive.

He looked up and found Moira's face, who was still holding him in her lap, keeping pressure on his wound, with a expression of great guilt and sadness and she caressed his face with her hand, still dirt with his blood.

"I'm sorry Charles... I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, you were trying to prevent a greater tragedy..." He told her softly, even feeling exhausted, raising a hand and holding hers against his face, staring at her with affection. "Hey, it's okay, have I ever told you how fascinating I think your MCR-one gene is?"

Moira let a low giggle escape, opening a small smile, while interlacing their fingers and then she bent down, pressing her forehead to his and they closed their eyes, the sound of the sea and of Hank in the radio staying behind, concentrating only in the sound of their breaths, both relieved for being alive in Cuba and together.

The telepath knew that with everything changing, getting evolved with an human, from the CIA was dangerous for both of them, but the draw, the desire to stay at her side made him them bring her face gently toward his, saying before pressing his lips to her:

"I need you..."

Even if they ended only having that moment together, for now it'd be sufficient, he was in love with her and, he knew the woman felt the same for him, by the worry, the affection she showed for him and with the moments they'd had in the mansion. They'd have the now, because the future was uncertain.

Although being caught in surprise, Moira kissed him back, the kiss seeming becoming a little urgent with everything that had happened and with the uncertain future, while a light rain started to fall int he beach. The agent parted her lips for him, her heart beating so quickly that it seemed that anyone could hear it, relived for them being alive, afraid with their return soon and, she knew Charles didn't have the answers too.

The raindrops and Moira's hair were dampening his face, together with their tears that were slipping, in fear, uncertainty and the wish for when they returned, nothing would change, that they could stay together, but they couldn't know.

Charles deepened the kiss, his free hand slipping to her back, caressing her slowly and raising toward her ponytail, pulling it in the rhythm of the kiss, feeling her sigh.

Both were breathless, Charles feeling her warm breathe, the caresses on his face, until Moira broke the kiss, feeling the draw that was guiding her to him, the want to be with him and she opened her eyes, staring at him with many emotions and she whispered:

"I need you too."

And they continued with their foreheads touching, in silence, knowing that at least for now, they'd be together.


End file.
